


Sweet Hell

by Abby_S



Series: The Better of Two Evils [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Inappropriate Use of Grace, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:12:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_S/pseuds/Abby_S
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Abaddon’s true form is uncoiling under her vessel’s flesh like a nest of inflamed, murderous vipers. Naomi sees rage and despair, she hears the screams of thousands of damned souls begging for mercy, and she thinks <em>beautiful</em>. Beautiful in the way destruction can be – wild and unfathomable."</p><p>--</p><p>Sequel to Ashes & Grace, but can be read as a standalone. Really, it's just porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is the most explicit thing I've ever written, and I hope it doesn't show too much. I hope I didn't forget/mess up with the tags. If you think I should warn for something else, just drop me a comment. 
> 
> Beta'd by VeraBAdler :)

“You have so much _anger_ in you,” Abaddon gasps against Naomi’s lips, shivering when her nails scrape against her stomach. Blood blossoms on her pale skin, and Naomi curses herself for _wanting_ this creature. Abaddon’s true form is uncoiling under her vessel’s flesh like a nest of inflamed, murderous vipers. Naomi sees rage and despair, she hears the screams of thousands of damned souls begging for mercy, and she thinks _beautiful_. Beautiful in the way destruction can be – wild and unfathomable.

Naomi mouths at a dark nipple and relishes the shiver that runs through Abaddon’s body. On her back, red hair splayed across the pillow, eyes _black_ like ashes, she arches like a feline and growls when Naomi straddles her hips and pins her wrists to the mattress.

She has never done this, she notes absently. Has never succumbed to lust, to the sinful appeal of flesh against flesh. But she feels _drawn_ to Abaddon, can’t stay away from her. She’ll always come back without knowing if she wants to kill her and see her scream or kiss her and _make_ her scream. They are like two opposite poles of a magnet that should never, ever have met, but somehow can’t manage to forget each other.

“Just gonna look, sweetheart?” Abaddon sneers, and Naomi shuts her up with a bruising kiss. Abaddon doesn’t try to break her hold, but she smirks against her lips, wiggling her hips just so, and Naomi has to pull back, mouth open, as a gasp is punched out of her. Her human nerve endings have burst into flame, something hot pooling in the pit of her stomach.

Abaddon quirks an eyebrow, her blue eyes darkened with lust and _something_ else, something Naomi doesn’t want to see. She smiles and lowers herself until her breasts touch Abaddon’s.

“And what if I _want_ to look,” she whispers, and doesn’t wait for an answer before sending her Grace curling around Abaddon’s wrists, lifting them to the headboard and pinning them there. Surprise flits over Abaddon’s face and she gasps when the shimmering ropes tighten around her.

“Kinky,” she drawls with a smirk. “You’re aware that I can free myself, right?”

Naomi moves, kneeling next to Abaddon’s exposed, _naked_ body. She lays a hand on her flat stomach, caressing the soft skin and appreciating the way her muscles tense under the unexpected touch.

“I am aware,” she answers, gaze sweeping over the display of pale flesh tainted with sulfur to meet Abaddon’s eyes. “Will you?”

Abaddon doesn’t say anything; the helpless bucking of her hips is answer enough. When Naomi’s fingers lightly trail down to her pussy, finding the red curls covering her pubis, she hears a muffled groan and looks up to find that Abaddon has turned her head and is mouthing at her own shoulder, eyes screwed shut.

“You shouldn’t be like that,” Naomi murmurs even as her fingers nudge the labia to dip into the wet warmth, sweeping briefly over the little bump of her clitoris. It earns her a throaty moan, and Abaddon’s legs part carefully, submissively, exposing her to Naomi’s gaze. It is a thing of beauty, she thinks, to see this wild beast, this abomination, yielding to her power, baring her neck to be kissed or bitten. Abaddon lets out a disgruntled groan when Naomi’s hand leaves her pussy. She cracks an eye open and observes as Naomi sits on her heels at the other end of the bed, settling between her spread legs.

“What are you doing?” she asks, and for a second her tone is puzzled and almost innocent. Naomi shushes her with a withering look and just _observes_. There is nothing more exciting than this obscene display of pale skin and rosy nipples, the soft lines of her mound of Venus, and further down, where the flesh has a softness to it that Naomi can’t wait to put her mouth on. She licks her lips and tips her head back, eyes fixed on the ceiling. Then, with a flick of a finger and without looking down, she sends tendrils of Grace to wrap themselves around Abaddon’s ankles, effectively stilling her. Abaddon doesn’t protest. She breathes hard, a smirk plastered on her lips that Naomi wants to wipe off.

She crawls between Abaddon’s legs, blowing softly along her thighs, reveling in the shivers that go through them. The flesh quivers and her leg jerks, but it can’t go far, restrained as it is. Soon she is mouthing at the crease between Abaddon’s thigh and her ass cheek, and there is no mistaking the harsh exhale that breaks the silence.

“Get on with it,” Abaddon hisses, but she doesn’t seem in a rush to free herself and Naomi shakes her head, breathing in the scent of her. She presses a gentle kiss over her mons, tongue flicking there for a second. Abaddon falls quiet, barely a hitch to her breath, but Naomi knows better. She can read the trepidation in the way her toes are curling, her nails biting into her palms where they are pinned to the headboard. Abaddon is nervous, she realizes. Nervous not to be the one holding the reins, and the realization fills her with an odd sort of awe.

 _I have a Knight of Hell at my mercy_ , she thinks. And that’s the thing, isn’t it? Abaddon _shouldn’t_ feel this. She shouldn’t be able to feel pleasure, to feel anything other than the blood thirst characterizing her species.

Except that Abaddon quite obviously feels something as Naomi’s fingers spread her open to her gaze, devouring her with her eyes before flicking her tongue lightly over her clit. She gasps and tenses, thighs quivering under Naomi’s palms, and nothing has ever tasted so sinfully good.

“What are you waiting for,” Abaddon grits, voice laced with tension. Naomi shushes her with another dab of her tongue and Abaddon’s voice breaks.

“ _Beautiful_ ,” Naomi murmurs, and Abaddon struggles uselessly against the Grace keeping her bound. Naomi smiles and breathes out. Abaddon is wet and trembling and would pass for a human if Naomi’s eyes didn’t see her demonic form thrash and shiver. She could free herself at any given moment but she _doesn’t_ , and Naomi will take that gift gladly. After all, does sin still exist in a godless world?

When Naomi leans in and starts licking with purpose, her tongue attacking the little bundle of nerves, Abaddon loses it. Her moan is throaty and unabashed, her whole body shaking with frustration and pleasure.

“More,” she gasps, and Naomi has to hold back a chuckle. She can do _more_.

Another tendril of Grace curls around her hand, questioning. She doesn’t stop working her tongue relentlessly over Abaddon’s clit, and Abaddon cries out in surprise when the Grace worms its way into her body, penetrating her. With a simple twist of her hand, Naomi sends it exploring. Abaddon outright shouts when it curls over the nerve endings that send sparks of pleasure through her body. Naomi can _feel_ the Grace like a part of her own body – and it is, in a way. She can feel how hot and wet Abaddon is, clenching desperately around her when the Grace retracts, only to pound harder, to rub relentlessly against her inner walls. Her tongue dances on Abaddon’s clit, pressuring, coaxing the orgasm out of her.

When Abaddon comes, she is silent – no more gasps, no more cries, no more snarky remarks. She just tenses, every muscle in her body arching, mouth open, eyes wide and shocked. She is staring at the ceiling, and one last shiver makes goose bumps blossom on her pale skin when the Grace leaves her body. Naomi only stops stroking her clit when Abaddon lets out a whine, trying to wiggle away.

She’s out of breath and her face is wet when she climbs up the bed, Abaddon’s restraints disappearing in a blink.  She gasps into the pillow, closing her eyes briefly. Everything is quiet for a minute, despite Abaddon’s hard breathing. It's almost peaceful.

“My turn,” she offers eventually, and Abaddon’s laugh sounds a little stunned.

They have until dawn, and then they’ll have to remember that they are impossible. They’ll have to remember that they are enemies. They'll have to go back to hating each other fiercely, passionately. For now, though, it doesn’t matter.

They have a long night ahead of them, and Naomi intends to make the most of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm marking the series as complete, because I haven't the faintest idea of when I'll get around to adding a third part, but I will write it :) There's something inherently satisfying in writing two of the best female antagonists as the (anti-?)heroines of their own stories.
> 
> I'm [Sapphirestiel](http://sapphirestiel.tumblr.com/)  on Tumblr :)


End file.
